Invocation
by Vema
Summary: Probably the last of the Zevran/Wynne series start with Goddess Worship.  Zevran makes a move in front of the group...


Invocation

.

.

.

_Author's note: Possibly the last in my Wynne/Zevran series (trilogy?). Please read and review if you want more._

_._

_._

_._

Wynne was humming to herself. It had been laundry day, which meant clean clothes for everyone, and naughty time for her and Zevran. She felt a little like a harlot, secreting herself away to be intimate with someone who would never claim her.

And did she want to be claimed?

It was shaming to admit now that she did. No doubt he had few real feelings for her, yet she wished he would show the others how she belonged to him. He knew how she felt. Of course, she'd said it once, and that was enough.

So it surprised her when she approached him in camp, planning to ask if she could borrow a dagger so she could cut up the rabbits he and Alistair had procured for supper, when he did. "Zevran? Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"I am yours. What do you wish of me?" He said, meeting her eyes.

She sat in shock, aware of all the eyes in the camp on them at this moment. "I- I, um, was wondering if I could borrow a knife? The rabbits need to be cleaned..."

He stood and kissed her lightly. "Allow me, my sweet." With that, he took the animals into the forest, saving her some work, and leaving her to the wolves.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Oghren snorted. "Knew there was a reason you rejected me, you saucy minx."

Leliana and the Warden, Celeste, had come to her side. "My goodness, Wynne, how lovely for you! Love is so beautiful and refreshing in times like these, a beacon of hope, a-"

The Warden cut her off. "I have one question." She leaned in conspiratorially. "Is he as good as he claims in bed?", she whispered.

Wynne blushed and buried her head in her hands, but not before she noted Alistair's disgusted look and Sten shaking his head. It would be a long night; why had she ever wished for this?

.

.

.

She was just lying down for bed when her darkened tent entrance rustled. She summoned a wisp of light and saw Zevran, nude, crawling into the tent.

"Oh, no," she said, indignation coloring her voice, "You'll go straight back to your own tent. I'll not forgive that easily."

"Forgive? Whatever is there to forgive?" he said innocently, laying out his bedroll next to her.

"You know fully well what you did, you ingrate," she hissed.

Oghren's rough voice reached them from the next tent. "Keep the rutting to a minimum, some of us are trying to sleep!"

Wynne flopped back onto her bed roll, covering her forehead with her arm. "What have you done?"

"You did not want this? I thought you did. You seemed to. Was I wrong?"

Strangely, he actually seemed hurt. This wasn't his usual playful self. "No, of course. But couldn't you have found a better way to-"

"Such as? Should I have approached the Warden and asked permission?"

She looked at him in the dim light and all the rage left her. Here was a beautiful man, trying to redeem himself, and she was holding some crazy grudge. She turned on her side, pulling him against her. "You're right. I'm so sorry. It was just...very hard to talk to everyone after all the secrecy."

"Secrecy no more, my pet." He uncovered her and ran his hand along her side.

"You're starting something we can't finish," she complained.

"Certainly we can," he chuckled. "Let's give those silly Warden's a taste of what real love making is like, shall we?"

He kissed her deeply, slowly, like he hadn't since that first night. Taking it slow, getting her ready. _Worshiping his goddess_, she thought, and this time she felt a flush of pleasure through her body instead of embarrassment.

"What is that look on your face about?", he asked, smiling. Without answering, gently pulled on his shaft and wrapped her leg over his hip. "Oh...so now you become bold? Why couldn't this have happened... BEFORE I had to seduce you?"

She had some skill with her hands, and he groaned lightly with every other word, relaxing onto his back. Wynne smiled again, shimmied down, and licked the tip of his manhood.

"Ah, Wynne," he whispered, tangling his fingers in her gray hair and tilting his head back.

Having little experience, she tried take him into her mouth as much as possible, repeating action that she found brought a reaction out of him. He tasted spicy, like he smelled, and salty, and she eagerly lapped at him.

"Please, Wynne," he groaned. "No more or I will -"

"Hey!", came Oghren's voice again. "I said, a minimum!"

Wynne rolled her eyes and shushed Zevran, sliding up his body and on top of him. "Touch me," she commanded, bringing his hands to her breasts and riding his leg.

They tried very hard to be quiet as she mounted him, quickly bringing them both to climax. He stroked his hands up and down her chest and jerking his hips up. Both of them breathed hard through their noses, trying not to make any noise. As they calmed, Wynne collapsed onto him, kissing him slowly and lovingly.

"I..." Zevran began, looking into her eyes. She could tell he was having some difficulty. "I...love you," he croaked out finally, the depth of emotion filling his eyes, looking nearly like pain.

Wynne teared up a little. "I love you, too," she answered.

They fell asleep holding each other, Wynne feeling more at peace than she had in a long time.

.

.

.

The next morning, Zevran snuck up behind her as they were breaking camp, grabbing her by the waist and nuzzling her ear. "Good morning, my silver flower..."

"My goodness, your nicknames get more and more strange," she laughed.

"The day will seem long without you in my arms," was his only reply.

Wynne glanced up to see Leliana mooning anew, her eyes longing and blissful. Alistair was no longer looking disgusted. Morrigan simply stared for a moment, then rolled her eyes.

It was by these signs that Wynne knew they were being accepted, and turned to happily kiss Zevran deeply.

"By the ancestors, get a hold of yerselves!" shouted Oghren.

They just laughed.

~fin


End file.
